Harry Potter : L'Elu
by Skyn0x
Summary: Et si Harry Potter n'était pas devenu le survivant cette nuit là ? Et si c'était Neville qui avait une cicatrice sur le front ? Que se serait-il passé durant la vie de Harry entre sa naissance et la mort du mage noir ? Peut-être serait-ce tout de même lui l'Elu ? En Cours.
1. Prologue

**HARRY POTTER**

**L'ELU**

_Prologue : Le Survivant_

Tard dans la soirée du 31 octobre 1981, Lord Voldemort, le plus puissant mage noir que le monde des sorciers n'est jamais connu à ce jour, autrefois appelé Tom Elvis Jedusor, marchait dans les rues d'une banlieue de Londres avec pour seule et unique destination, la maison des Londubats où il avait pour but de tuer un jeune garçon qui selon une prophétie, pouvait être celui qui mettrait fin à son règne. Il tuera toute personne qui se mettrait en travers de son chemin, et non de grès ou de force … Non ! Tout simplement par pur plaisir. Cet être, dont-personne-n'osait-prononcer-le-nom était sans âme ...

Les moldus, voyant le seigneur des ténèbres passaient, ne se doutaient de rien, ils ne remarquaient rien. Ils avaient juste l'impression que cet homme qui marchait était étrange, qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de fiable.

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o)))**

Lord Voldemort arriva alors devant la maison qu'il avait tant cherché, il avança lentement à travers le petit jardin de la propriété et d'un murmure, la porte s'ouvrit. Il continua sa marche funeste, puis ne voyant personne au rez-de-chaussez, monta à l'étage... Et c'est à cet instant précis qu'il aperçu Neville Londubat, âgé d'à peine un an, dans les bras de sa grand-mère :

- Non ! Laissez-le ! Tuez moi à sa place ! Cria-t-elle d'une voix rouillée.

- Donne moi le garçon, dis-il dans un murmure. Et je te laisserai peut-être vivre !

- JAMAIS !

Voldemort brandit alors sa baguette, et lança l'impardonnable sur la vieille femme, qui s'écroula dans un bruit sourd sur le parquet. Il se tourna alors vers le petit garçon, qui ne comprenait rien à la situation et cria alors d'un ton venimeux :

- Plus personne ne se mettra jamais en travers DE MON CHEMIN ! AVADA KEDAVRA !

Mais tout autre chose se passa, au lieu de toucher sa cible, le sortilège se retourna contre Jedusor, qui disparut dans un sombre nuage de cendre... Et le petit Neville se retrouva alors seule dans cette petite pièce, avec pour seul souvenir du seigneur des ténèbres une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Neville Londubat était alors devenu le survivant, celui qui avait survécu au sortilège de la mort et qui plus est, celui qui avait fait disparaître celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Toute la communauté sorcière fut vite mise au courant, et se fut la fête, beaucoup de sorciers criaient dans les rues si biens que les moldus les prenaient pour des fous. On en parla dans tous les grands journaux tels que la Gazette du Sorcier ou encore Sorcière Hebdo, pendant des semaines entières !

Les parents de Neville, à cause de la célébrité de leur fils, devinrent arrogants, ils prenaient les autres sorciers de hauts. Si bien que cette arrogance brisa la si grande amitié qui les liaient avec la famille Potter. Quant à Neville, quand il grandit, ses parents eurent beaucoup d'influence sur lui, il devint arrogant, se prenant pour le plus fort. Son père, du à la célébrité de son fils, devint même chef du département des Aurors, poste qu'il ne méritait pas. Seuls quelques personnes étaient au courant que cette famille n'avait aucune modestie, mais peu importait pour la communauté sorcière, Neville Londubat les avait débarrassé de Lord Voldemort.

A Suivre ...

* * *

Voilà la fin du prologue de ma fanfiction, je vous préviens, elle sera très longue :)

Dites-moi en commentaire ce que vous en pensez. Je sais que le prologue n'est pas très long,

mais ne vous en faites pas, tous les chapitres seront beaucoup plus long (de plusieurs milliers de mots)

Si vous avez des idées ou autres à me donner, faites le par MP ou commentaires.

Aer0n.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Harry Potter**

**L'ELU**

_Chapitre 1 : Poudlard_

Un matin d'été 1991, Harry James Potter, qui venait d'avoir onze ans à peine quelques semaines plus tôt, dormait paisiblement dans son lit,situé dans sa chambre, dans une charmante maison du village de Godric's Hollow. Tout était paisible pour Harry, il avait des parents qui l'aimaient, une petite sœur, Liliane de 9 ans adorable bien que très énervante, et deux frères farceurs, Bastien et Ralph, tout deux faux-jumeaux âgés de 10 ans.

Il était désormais onze heures et Harry dormait toujours. Et il n'était pas près de se réveiller après la nuit qu'il avait passé à faire des farces en compagnie de ses frères aux autres villageois de la petite commune. Harry n'était pas du genre farceur, mais il avait décidé de se détendre un peu pour les derniers jours de vacances. Alors qu'Harry gigotait comme à son habitude dans son sommeil, une présence malsaine se glissa dans sa chambre, se faufila jusqu'à son oreille et :

- DEBOUT LA-DEDANS !

- Aaaah ! Putain ! cria Harry en se réveillant en sursaut et en regardant qui l'avait importuné dans son sommeil. Qu'est-ce que tu fais Liliane ?! Il n'est qu'onze heures !

- Justement bêta ... Et j'ai malheureusement une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Tu as reçu une lettre ... Une lettre de Poudlard !

- Vraiment ? dit Harry plus que content. Il allait enfin pouvoir pratiquer la magie. Son oncle Rémus avait commencé à lui enseigner quelques sortilèges basiques et il s'était avéré doué. Autre chose à laquelle il se débrouillait également assez bien, c'était le balai. C'était le seul bon joueur de la famille avec son père. Sa mère, elle, n'aimait pas le voir voler, elle avait toujours peur qu'il se fasse mal.

- Je descend dans cinq minutes, juste le temps de m'habiller.

- OK, au faite maman n'est pas très contente, je sais pas trop pourquoi, il parait qu'elle a reçu la visite de nos voisins ...

Et sur ce, elle repartit de sa bonne humeur. Harry qui ne dormait habituellement qu'avec un bas de pyjama, se tourna vers la glace de sa chambre. Il avait une silhouette carré, des épaules larges, un ventre plat et musclé et des bras fins. Ce corps du au résultat de ses heures passées à jouer au Quidditch. Il enleva son pyjama et s'habilla à la vitesse de l'éclair, d'un jean et d'un Tee-Shirt. Il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit de la pièce. Il descendit les deux étages qui le séparer de l'étage à vivre de la famille à tout allure jusqu'à se retrouver dans la cuisine, où toute sa famille se retrouvait habituellement le matin mais ne trouva personne. Il alla alors au salon et vit tous les membres de sa famille, hormis ses frères qui devaient dormir comme des loirs dans leur chambre. Ils étaient tous installer autour de la table familiale. Il vit Sirius sourire et lui faire un clin d'œil. Il dit :

- Eh bien, vous êtes d'humeur matinale ce matin ...

- Non c'est toi qui a beaucoup dormi, répondit son père.

- D'ailleurs, il faudra qu'on parle avec tes frères, répliqua sa mère avec mauvaise humeur. Une mauvaise humeur qui se dissipa tout de suite pour laisser place à un sourire radieux, sourire que Harry adorait.

Elle lui tendit une lettre qu'il pris rapidement et déchiffra sur l'enveloppe :

_Mr H. Potter_

_Dans le salon au Rez-de-Chaussée_

_Godric's Hollow_

_West Country_

_Angleterre_

Et en dessous un gros timbre qui devait être celui de Poudlard.

Il ouvrit délicatement la lettre, ne voulant pas l'abîmer et lut dans sa tête :

_COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers._

_Cher Mr. Potter,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que votre inscription au collège Poudlard a été accepté. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée est fixée au 1 Septembre. Le train partira de la gare de King-cross à onze heures précises._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe_

Après avoir fini sa lecture, il remonta sa tête vers sa famille :

- Alors ? demanda Rémus.

- Génial ! s'exclama Harry. J'ai hâte d'y être !

- Oui, tu verras, c'est fantastique, dit Sirius. Mais on allait finir par croire que tu n'étais pas accepté, plaisanta-t-il.

Et comme pour conclure cette entretient, Harry dit :

- Maman ? On a des courses à faire !

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o)))**

Harry, sa sœur, ses frères et ses parents se rendirent une semaine plus tard sur le chemin de traverse. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry s'y rendait, mais cette fois il avait l'air de vraiment se rendre compte de toutes les boutiques qui s'y trouvaient. Il avait un sourire fixait à la figure, si fixait que même si le hibou abominable de ses frères mourraient, il n'arriverait pas à le décoller. Il sortit la liste des fournitures pour la millième fois de la semaine :

Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de premières années devront obligatoirement être équipés

1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal

2) Un chapeau pointu (noire)

3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuire de dragon ou autre)

4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)

Livres et manuels

_Le livre des sorts et enchantements_ (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette

_Histoire de la magie_, de Bathilda Tourdesac

_Magie théorique_, de Adalbert Lasornette

_Manuel de Métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_, de Emeric é (J'ai Changé x)

_Milles herbes et champignons magiques_, de Phyhllida Augirolle

_Potions magiques_, de Arsenius Beaulitron

_Vie et habita des animaux fantastiques_, de Norbert Dragonneau

_Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger_, de Quentin Jentremble

Fournitures

1 baguette magique

1 chaudron

...

Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.

IL EST RAPPELE QUE LES ELEVES DE PREMIERES ANNEES NE SONT PAS AUTORISES A POSSEDER UN BALAI.

- C'est parti ! s'exclama Harry.

- Oui, répondit sa mère. Moi je vais aller chercher avec Liliane tous tes livres, James tu t'occupes de Harry.

- OK, dit-il tout simplement alors que sa mère disparaissait dans la foule. Bien on commence par quoi ?

- Bah, en premier, y a les robes de travail.

- Direction chez Madame Guipure alors !

Ils avançaient lentement tellement la foule était nombreuse. Enfin quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte du magasin, ils eurent une mauvaise surprise. La famille Londubat était présente à l'intérieur. Ils entrèrent tout de même, James avec un grimace sur le visage. Dès que la cloche de l'entrée sonna, ils eurent droit à un commentaire désagréable :

- Tiens, tiens, tiens ... C'est le petit Harry qui va à l'école cette année ? Je n'espère pas qu'il traînera avec mon petit Nevillounet, dit la mère.

- Bien le bonjour, répondit James d'un ton sarcastique. Elle me fait penser à la sœur de ta mère, glissa-t-il discrètement à Harry.

La famille Londubat ne leur prêta plus aucune attention hormis pour sortir de leurs bouches des commentaires désobligeants. Neville qui commençait à trouver l'attente de sa robe assez longue, lança à Madame Guipure :

- Vous ne pourriez pas aller plus vite ? Je suis le survivant au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué.

- Oh que si, j'ai remarqué ! répliqua-t-elle, sur le bord de la crise de nerf.

"J'ai fini, annonça-t-elle quinze minutes plus tard. Ça vous fera trente gallions, dit-elle de but en blanc."

Les londubats payèrent sans demander leur reste et sortirent sans se donner la peine de dire au revoir.

- Mr. Potter ! Ravi de vous revoir, dit Mme Guipure, ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Ce serait pour acheter trois robes de travail, s'il-vous-plait.

- Très bien, je vais prendre les mesures ...

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o)))**

Ils sortirent plus tard de chez Madame Guipure pour se rendre au magasin d'Ollivander. C'est ce que Harry attendait le plus. Ils durent marcher à travers la foule pour enfin arriver devant la boutique. Maudit soit cette rue pour être aussi longue, pensa James avec un sourire. Quand ils entrèrent, Olivander était assis sur un petit tabouret :

- Mr. Potter ... Bois d'acajou, 27,5 centimètres de long, et très flexible, si je me souviens bien ?

- Oui c'est ça, répondit James Potter, mal à l'aise.

- Vous êtes là pour l'aîné Potter ? Très bien. Voyons voir ce que j'ai ...

Il alla dans son arrière boutique à la recherche d'une baguette et revint quelques instants plus tard :

- Alors ! Commençons par celle-ci, bois de chêne, 29 centimètres, avec un cœur en ventricule de dragon.

Lorsque Harry pris la baguette en main, rien ne se produisit, il tenta de la gigotait légèrement et une lampe se cassa en mille morceau.

- Oh ! Désolé ! s'écria Harry

- Ce n'est pas grave ...

Et ils essayèrent à ce rythme cinq ou six baguettes différentes sans que rien ne se produise.

- Peut-être que celle-ci sera la bonne, dit le maître des baguettes. Bois de Houx, 27,5 centimètres de long, plume de phœnix. Une baguette très puissante, la plume de phœnix est particulièrement efficace en défense contre les force du mal et en métamorphose ... C'est une baguette très puissante, rajouta-t-il plus pour lui même.

Lorsqu'il la prit dans les mains, il ressentit une immense chaleur le parcourir tout le long de son corps, il ressentit un frisson étrange, comme si sa baguette était une extension de son bras.

- Huum... Je pense que c'est la bonne, dit Ollivander. Ce garçon est intéressant, pensa-t-il ...

Ils sortirent quelques minutes plus tard du magasin. Ils finirent leurs courses tranquillement, tandis que le soleil commençait à décliner. Ils retrouvèrent Lily en compagnie de Liliane dans le magasin d'animaux. Harry n'en avait jamais eu, tout simplement car il n'avait jamais souhaitait en avoir, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, où il se rendit compte de la beauté des animaux. Il ne savait pas trop quoi prendre, il y avait tellement de merveilles. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une chouette, blanche comme la neige, avec des yeux couleurs ambre. Elle le fixait avec un regard énigmatique. Hedwige ! D'un coup ce nom était apparu dans son esprit, il trouvait qu'il allait très bien à cet animal.

- Maman ? Papa ? Je crois que j'ai trouvé, dit-il en souriant !

**(((o)))o(((o)))o(((o)))**

Le matin du 1er Septembre, Harry dormait toujours à 10h30. Il faut dire que c'était un gros dormeur. Sa mère déboula alors dans sa chambre en le réveillant en sursaut et lui demanda pourquoi il n'était pas encore lever. Harry était complètement crever, il avait mis du temps à s'endormir tellement il était excité d'enfin pouvoir aller à Poudlard. Le seul point noir était qu'il ne pourrait pas jouer au Quidditch, étant donné que les premières années n'avaient pas le droit d'avoir de balais en leur possession. Harry se leva rapidement, et à moitié endormi, entra dans la douche. En sortant, il était complètement réveiller, il s'habilla en vitesse et descendit sa valise dans les escaliers. Une fois arrivé en bas, il se rendit compte que c'était la pagaille générale, sa mère criait partout, son père, quant à lui, n'avait pas l'air stressé, au contraire il essayait de calmer sa femme. Quant aux autres membres de la famille, ils étaient tous endormis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient enfin près mais il était 10h58, ils se dirent donc au revoir rapidement et son père décida de transplaner avec Harry.

- Accroche-toi bien, ça risque de te donner la nausée, dit son père en souriant face à la grimace que faisait son fils.

Ils transplanèrent directement devant les voies neuf et dix. Le transplanage n'était pas si horrible, c'était comme une énorme montagne russe en plus rapide.

Harry ne comprenait pas, ou plutôt ne voyait pas le quai 9 3/4. Il lança un regard interrogateur à son père.

- Il faut que tu cours vers ce mur, dit James en désignant le mur qui séparait les deux voies. Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est un passage, ajouta-t-il en voyant son fils perplexe.

Harry couru alors vers le mur et comme son père l'avait prédi, il déboula sur un quai où résidait un grand train à vapeur. Son père arriva derrière lui, avec ses valises. Il le tira vers une entrée du train et lui dit au revoir :

- Bonne année fiston ! Profite bien, tu vas voir c'est génial ! On t'écrira souvent !

- A plus Papa ! Je t'aime ! cria-t-il alors que le train avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner.

Harry parti alors à la recherche d'une place.

A suivre ...

* * *

J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre,

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires, pour m'aider à m'améliorer !

Merci, Aer0n.

PS : Merci pour tout vos commentaires sur le prologue :)


End file.
